


On the Edge of Night

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin's POV, Minas Tirith</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

There is darkness all around,  
No dawn comes.  
No laughter.  
Silence is the only sound.

A morning without sunlight,  
Blacker nights.  
Still as death,  
The air is heavy and tight.

A storm is coming here now,  
Fear and ruin.  
They will come.  
As orcs shriek, the wolves will howl.

Where is there hope?  They see none.  
We will die.  
Doom is here.  
They believe that all is done.

But beyond night, there is day.  
Shadows flee.  
Darkness quails.  
Through black skies, there is a way.


End file.
